memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Quarters
Quarters are used to describe a living space for members of a starship crew. Usually, they are equipped with a bed, storage space and a bathroom. Captain's Quarters The captain's quarters are usually the largest on the ship, allowing the commanding officer to have a more relaxing environment. On most starships, if possible, the executive quarters (for the commanding officer, or captain) have four sections: a head (or bathroom, which includes a closet), a bedroom, a dining area, and a living/relaxation area (which frequently includes a desk for work.) Pictured is the captain's cabin for a refit Nova Class starship, located on Deck 2, forward. These quarters are typically furnished according to personal taste: some captains keep an old grandfather clock; others have bookcases with real books and a dog bed; still others install an actual galley for the preparation of real food. The bathroom frequently is equipped with a sonic shower, and a bathtub with traditional running water and a whirlpool bath. The couch in the living area is frequently a convertible that opens up into a standard-size bed for guests; this is particularly true on smaller ships like a Nova Class, where cabins are at a premium. Senior Officer's Quarters These quarters are for use by the senior officers. They are generally slightly smaller than the captain's quarters, but offer the same comforts. Generally, the senior officers quarters are composed of three modular sections: bathroom, bedroom, and a combined dining area/living area. Like the captain, these quarters are decorated according to individual taste. Key senior officers have their quarters located close by their departments (i.e, the CMO's cabin is on the same deck as sickbay, the chief engineer's is close by main engineering.) This is in the event of emergency, the officer is close by. This is particularly true during alert status, when the officer needs to get some rest, but still must be at hand. General Crew Quarters The general crew quarters are for use by the rest of the crew. Most officers get a room to themselves, but further down the hierarchical scale, an Ensign, it becomes necessary to share a room, usually equipped with bunk beds. There have been dormitories on occasion, the best known example being on the . On a Nova Class starship, all officers from ensign on up to captain have their own private quarters, with enlisted personnel having to share cabins, or even dorms, due to the small size of the vessel. (i.e. USS Twilight.) Guest Quarters These are normally the same size as the captain's quarters, except on smaller vessels. On a Nova Class, there is one VIP cabin for special visitors like ambassadors, who are given a cabin the size of a senior officer, albeit with posh furnishings that are antiques, a personal wet bar, etc. Visiting Civilian scientists are given shared quarters (the same as Chief Petty Officers) located close by sickbay and science labs. All of these guest quarters are immediately convertible into extended treatment wards, with medical hardware and hook-ups for medical gasses located behind panels in the bulkheads. External Links Category:Starship sections